finalfantasyfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
LOVELESS
[[Fichier:Genesis_reads_LOVELESS.jpg|thumb|270px|Génésis, lisant le premier acte de LOVELESS dans Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-'']] '''LOVELESS' (愛のない, Ai no nai) est un poème, une ancienne épopée dans le monde de Final Fantasy VII, qui fait de nombreuses apparitions tout au long de la série. Ce poème vient d'un recueil portant le même titre. L'histoire est racontée dans le jeu Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- par Génésis Rhapsodos. L'histoire parle de trois hommes qui partent à la recherche du "Don de la Déesse", que l'on suppose être Minerva. Ce poème est composé d'un prologue et de quatre actes. Le cinquième ayant été perdu, Génésis se voit obligé de le réécrire lui-même. LOVELESS joue un rôle majeur dans Crisis Core, aussi voit-on régulièrement des affiches de "LOVELESS" sur les murs, dont une pour la pièce portant les inscriptions "Open 6/25 6:00" et "18:00" en dessous. Nombres d'entre elles affichent également "My Bloody Valentine" sur le côté. Une rue de Midgar porte même le nom de "LOVELESS street". Apparitions [[Fichier:Loveless.jpg|thumb|right|Affiche de LOVELESS dans le secteur 8 de Midgar dans Before Crisis]] ''Before Crisis -Final fantasy VII-'' Au début du premier épisode, on peut voir plusieurs panneaux d'affichage pour LOVELESS dans le secteur 8 de Midgar. ''Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-'' LOVELESS joue un rôle majeur dans Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-'', Génésis récitant des passages à chaque affrontement. Visiblement, le jeu complet se déroule en parallèle avec les actes 2 et 3. Kunsel explique d'ailleurs dans un mail pour Zack qu'il a vu la pièce, et en cite les dernières lignes. Une partie de LOVELESS est gravée sur des tablettes de pierre dans les sous-sols de Banora. Ces tablettes de pierres racontent rapidement l'histoire de trois amis partis en quête du "Don de la Déesse". L'un d'entre eux est le "héros", un autre le "voyageur" et le troisième le "prisonnier". Le "prisonnier" fuit, grièvement blessé, et fut pris en charge par une femme de la faction ennemie, dont il tomba amoureux par la suite. Il mena ensuite une vie paisible, mais resta torturé à jamais par la promesse qu'il a fait à ses amis de les retrouver.thumb|Acte final de LOVELESS La phrase ''"Mon ami, le destin est cruel. Il n’existe ni rêve ni honneur." est pratiquement citée par Génésis lorsqu'il dit à Zack : "Nous sommes des monstres. Nous n'avons ni rêves ni honneur". De manière générale, Génésis cite souvent des passages de LOVELESS à Zack, notamment lorsque Zack doit affronter Angeal, le plus troublant étant que l'acte 4 raconte un duel fratricide. Le professeur Hojo y fait aussi référence mais selon lui, LOVELESS n'est "qu'un tissu de sornettes". Lorsqu'à la fin du jeu Génésis est emmené par Deepground, l'acte final apparait dans le livre, mais il s'agit sûrement de la partie imaginée par Génésis lui-même - à moins qu'il n'ait retrouvé la véritable fin, et l'ait inscrite dans son livre. ''Final Fantasy VII'' Le joueur peut voir de nombreuses affiches pour LOVELESS dans tout Midgar, à commencer par le secteur 8. Il existe des rumeurs comme quoi le joueur pourrait assister à la pièce de LOVELESS, mais ce n'est pas réellement possible. thumb|left|Affiches dans Midgar montrant la jeune femme ressemblant à la chanteuse/guitariste de My Bloody Valentine Au vu des affiches aperçues durant la première cinématique, il est clair que le nom de LOVELESS vient de l'album de My Bloody Valentine de 1991. Loveless est considérée comme leur meilleure œuvre, et obtient régulièrement de bon résultats dans les sondages de la presse musicale britannique. En outre, la jeune femme présente sur les affiches ressemble fortement à la guitariste/chanteuse du groupe, Bilinda Butcher. Vers la fin du jeu, Cloud peut parler à Cid Highwind qui lui raconte qu'il est allé voir la pièce de théâtre, mais s'étant endormi, il ne s'est réveillé que pour le dernier acte. Il lui cite des phrases de la dernière scène, entre une femme et son amant qui doit la quitter : «Dois-tu vraiment partir ? » «J'ai promis. Les gens que j'aime attendent. » «Je ne comprends pas. Pas du tout. Mais... Je t'en prie, fais attention à toi. » «Bien sûr... Je reviendrai. Même si tu ne me promets pas d'attendre. Je reviendrai parce que je sais que tu es là.» Ces phrases ont d'ailleurs une grande ressemblance avec celles de l'ouverture de Final Fantasy VIII : "I'll be here... Why ? I'll be waiting.. here... For what ? I'll be waiting... for you... so If you come here... You'll find me I promise" ''Final Fantasy VII : Advent Children Complete'' Dans ce film, il n'est fait allusion à LOVELESS que par des affiches : une au début, lorsque Marlène parle des géostigmates autour de la place centrale de Midgar dans une petite rue peuplée par les orphelins. Il y a une autre affiche plus grande, lorsque Loz et Yazoo se battent contre Rude et Reno : une pancarte rose tombe sur la tête de Rude qui, sonné, perd ses lunettes. ''Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII-'' On peut apercevoir quelques affiches sur LOVELESS au cours du jeu, dans les rues et à l'intérieur des maisons. Le poème En anglais Prologue When the war of the beasts brings about the world's end The goddess descends from the sky Wings of light and dark spread afar, She guides us to bliss, her gift everlasting Acte 1 Infinite in mystery is the gift of the goddess We seek it thus, and take to the sky Ripples form on the water's surface The wandering soul knows no rest Acte 2 There is no hate, only joy For you are beloved by the goddess Hero of the dawn, healer of worlds Dreams of the morrow hath the shattered soul Pride is lost Wings stripped away, the end is nigh Acte 3 My friend, do you fly away now? To a world that abhors you and I ? All that awaits you is a somber morrow No matter where the winds may blow My friend, your desire Is the bringer of life, the gift of the goddess Even if the morrow is barren of promises, Nothing shall forestall my return. Acte 4 My friend, the fates are cruel There are no dreams, no honour remain The arrow has left the bow of the goddess My soul, corrupted by vengeance Hath endured torment to find the end of the journey In my own salvation And your eternal slumber Legend shall speak Of the sacrifice at world's end The wind sails over the water's surface Quietly, but surely Acte 5 (fait par Génésis) Even if the morrow is barren of promises, Nothing shall forestall my return To become the dew that quenches the lands, To spare the sands, the seas, the skies I offer thee this silent sacrifice. En français Prologue Lorsque la guerre des bêtes mènera le monde à sa perte, La déesse descendra des cieux. Des ailes de lumière et d'ombre se déploieront au loin, Elle nous guidera vers le bonheur, de son don éternel. Acte I Le don de la déesse est un mystère infini. Pour l'atteindre, nous prenons notre envol. Des rides se dessinent à la surface de l'eau, L'âme errante ne connaît aucun repos. Acte II Il n'y a aucune haine, seulement de la joie, Car la déesse te protège Héros de l'aurore, guérisseur des mondes. Des rêves de lendemain hantent l'âme blessée. Tout honneur est perdu, Les ailes sont arrachées, la fin est proche Acte III Mon ami, tu prends ton envol à présent ? Vers un monde qui nous rejette, toi et moi ? Tout ce qui t'attend est un sombre lendemain, Peu importe ou les vents souffleront. Mon ami, ton désir est ce qui apporte la vie, Le don de la déesse. Même si les lendemains sont vides de promesses, Rien ne pourra empêcher mon retour. Acte IV Mon ami, le destin est cruel. Il n’existe ni rêve ni honneur La flèche a quitté l'arc de la déesse. Mon âme, empoisonnée par le désir de vengeance, A vécu dans la tourmente mais s'éteindra avec mon salut Et ton sommeil éternel La légende parle de sacrifice à la fin du monde Le vent navigue sur la surface de l'eau Lentement mais sûrement. Acte V (fait par Génésis) Même si les lendemains sont vides de promesses Rien ne pourra empêcher mon retour Afin de devenir la rosée qui baigne ces terres Épargne les sables, les mers, les cieux Je vous offre ce sacrifice silencieux. En japonais Prologue 獣たちの戦いが世に終わりをもたらす時 冥き空より、女神が舞い降りる 光と闇の翼を広げ 至福へと導く「贈り物」とともに Acte 1 深淵の謎 それは女神の贈り物 我らは求め飛び立った 彷徨い続ける心の水面に 微かな漣を立てて Acte 2 惜しみない祝福とともに 君は女神に愛された 世界を癒す英雄として 明日を臨みて散る魂 誇りも潰え 飛び立とうにも翼は折れた Acte 3 君よ、飛び立つのか 我らを憎む世界へと 待ち受けるはただ過酷な明日 逆巻く風のみだとして 君よ、希え 命育む女神の贈り物を 約束のない明日であろうと 君の立つ場所に必ず舞い戻ろう Acte 4 君よ、因果なり 夢も誇りも既に失い、 女神ひく弓より既に矢は放たれた 復讐に執りつかれたる我が魂 苦悩の末に辿り着きたる願望は魂 我が救済と君の安らかなる眠り いざ語り継がん魂 君の犠牲、世界の終り魂 人知れず水面を渡る風の如く魂 緩やかに確かに Acte 5 約束のない明日であろうと 君の立つ場所に必ず舞い戻ろう 星の希望の雫となりて 地の果て、空の彼方、遥かなる水面 秘かなる牲となろう Japonais (Romaji) Prologue Kemonotachi no tatakai ga yoni owari wo motarasu toki Kuraki sora yori megami ga maioriru. Hikari to yami no tsubasa wo hiroge Shifuku he to michibiku okurimono to tomoni. Acte I Shinen no nazo sore wa megami no okurimono. Warera ha motome tobitatta. Samayoutsuzukeru kokoro no minamo ni Kasukana sazanami wo tattete. Acte II Oshiminai shukufuku to tomo ni Kimi ha megami ni aisareta. Sekai wo iyasu eiyuu toshitemo Asu wo nozomi te chiru tamashii. Hokori mo tsui e Tobita tou ni mo tsubasa ha horeta Acte III Kimi yo tobitatsu no ka? Warera ha mikumu sekai he to Machiukeru ha tada kakoku na asu. Sakamaku kaze nomida toshitemo Kimi yo koi negai e Inochi hagukumu megami no okurimono. Yakusoku no nai asu dearouto Kimi no tatsu basho ni kanarazu mai modorou. Acte IV Kimi yo inga nari. Yume mo hokori mo sude ni ushinai. Megami hiku yumi yori sude ni ya ha hanatarete Fukushuu ni toritsukukareta waga tamashii Kunou no sue ni Tadoritsukitaru ganbou ha waga kyuusai to Kimi no yasura kanaru nemuri Iza katari tsugan kimi no gisei sekai no owari. Hito shirezu minami owaru kaze no gotoku Yuruyaka ni tashika ni Acte V Yakusoku no nai asu dearouto Kimi no tatsu basho ni kanarazu mai modorou. Hoshi no kibou no shizuku to narite. Chi no hate sora no kanata haruka naru minamo Hisokanaru nie to narou. en:LOVELESS ru:LOVELESS Catégorie:Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- Catégorie:Final Fantasy VII